Still Not
by Beckon
Summary: It was lazy days like these that she enjoyed him most. Oneshot.


_Simply be, rather than do, for a moment…_

It was lazy days like these that she enjoyed him most. Or maybe it was just that she tolerated him with a more opened mind. Regardless, it was sure to just be a coincidence of the day of which answer she settled with. It wasn't like she bothered herself with it all too much anyways; it was a pointless matter.

Fingertips lazily traced the small wrinkles in his sheets as she watched him from the distance he had put between them- not by choice of course. His pale skin was fully revealed as he took full comfort in walking about his own room; she wasn't going to argue with him, if anything it was a sight for her to enjoy too as he seemed to mill around at first. His expression hinted that he had seemingly forgotten what he was in the middle of and she wondered if he even took note of how part of his uniform was somehow hanging from the ceiling… that was kind of kinky though.

"Okay, I give up, what was I doing?"

She moved to lean back against the pillows behind her as fingertips briefly stroked back and forth across her sternum; watching the way he finally looked up and seemed to notice the hanging piece of material. It was a comical rush of expressions that ran over his face as he slowly moved back and stepped around to try and figure out how the shirt got stuck up there in the first place. What a terrible waste of time though. He had a full closet of expendable uniforms to wear but he just seemed so excited by that one alone. Then again, it wasn't every day that she managed to nail clothing into the ceiling with her Sais when caught in that blind moment of bodily stripping with eager hands.

He was as odd man to look at and while sometimes he hurt her line of vision, there were those times where she oddly enough couldn't look away. Lucky for her, those moments weren't all too close together, so she could assure herself that it was only a momentary thing; maybe a brief lapse in better judgment. But for now, there was that visual addiction of his body. His slim, fitting form made out of pale skin stained with a black number on his right hip; black hair cut in a bob-like fashion with a hollow piece clipped up somewhere in the mess of it. That eerie, less than chivalrous grin that normally peaked the corner of his lips was lost underneath the slight wrinkles of his frown.

"SunSun, are you even paying attention me?" he questioned back to her as he pulled his eyes away from the confusing spectacle above him. Turning to the dark-green haired woman, he watched as she only seemed to enjoy watching the show; her eyes narrowed down into mere slits as one hand continued to merely prop itself over her full lips. She was a strange, strange woman… even when she was completely free of clothing and dressed in her own skin, she continued to shield her lower face when it wasn't in use. He had seen her naked many, many times but had yet to grasp why making such a gesture was in her nature; that slick, slithering little bitch. "And would you stop ogling me like I'm about to be your mid-noon snack?"

"Don't flatter yourself." she answered as she shifted herself a bit lower against her pillows. "You're not even worth sinking my fangs into."

"Oh, is that so?" he remarked. "Then do tell me where I got these bruises on my neck- oh wait, that's right, it was from your hands because you have this terrible kink to strangle your partners. It's of no wonder why you don't have any exes."

She shrugged off his words and moved one fingertip to trace over her lower lip; watching as his attention seemed almost instantly drawn to the movement. "And? Would you prefer to have a little conflict over who's better in bed? Would that really just 'stroke' your ego?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it 'ego-'" he started with a sharp chuckle before he moved to walk back towards her. Pulling himself up onto the mattress, he made his way over to her and slid his hands into the empty space at her sides. "But you can still stroke it if you want."

"Lucky me." she replied in a sarcastic manner before she moved to place a hand against his chest; pushing him aside in one easy motion as she slid her milk-white legs over the edge of the bed. Her dark hair falling down in a clean sheet around her as the long strands that ran over the front of her shoulder seemed the perfect length to cover her petite breasts. "You were going to take a shower before you had to get dressed for the meeting that's coming up in two hours; I was going to get dressed and head back to my own wing before Lady Harribel returned."

He let an almost purr-like sound mimic itself from his throat as he watched her walk about the room to collect the loose pieces of her uniform. "You know, the fact that you're running around behind her back like this is kind of sexy in a dangerous way."

"Like I said before, don't flatter yourself." she reminded; pulling her full uniform from the back of a chair it had somehow managed to catch itself on. "This wouldn't really be classified as 'running around' considering she knows about you and about this 'relationship' of ours. I bet that puts a little fear into your heart."

"If I had one, I'd probably cut it out and offer it as a sacrifice to her." he commented as a low whistle escaped him. The thought of knowing that the Third was very well aware of this and them and… probably knew about the details of the things he did to her… yeah that didn't put him in a good position; well he guessed as long as he didn't do anything that would spread a few bad words about him then he was still had a good standing- or at least he would be alive. "What do you tell her exactly?"

"About how we spend our time in silence just enjoying one another's company."

"Well you are pretty quiet in bed."

**A/N: Another odd and difficult couple to grasp, but I can't seem to keep myself away from them.**


End file.
